


一日限定宠物

by Yoame



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoame/pseuds/Yoame





	一日限定宠物

※现实逃避的突发奇想。

充满着恶趣味。

宠物狗的品种问题亟待解决。

以上都OK！接受度很高的太太们请用！

——

 

及川彻这个人有时候很讨厌。

比如他会提前藏在活动室的门口，只要岩泉一进来就噌的跳出来吓人一跳。又或者在吃午饭的时候偷偷把芥末混到牛奶面包的夹心里然后骗岩泉咬一口。

再或者这一次，太阳将要升起的清晨突然响起的骚扰电话，惊的岩泉从未知的梦中醒了过来。心脏应激一般跳的飞快，全身上下的疲倦感还没退去，涌上来的火气抢先占据了思考。岩泉接起电话准备劈头盖脸的就给及川一通骂。

 

“及川你这混……！”

 

“小岩！救……”

 

啊？

大脑的思考机能还没能彻底恢复，岩泉不明所以的愣了一会儿，这才急慌慌的继续问道。

“喂？！及川？喂！”

 

电话对面传来了几声可疑的狗叫声，及川没有回答，电话也就这样一直保持着接通状态。行动比意识更快一步，在烦恼究竟发生了什么之前，岩泉就已经穿着睡衣就冲了出去。

 

 

昨天及川是一个人在家。

若是以前，遇见这种情况自然是岩泉去及川家或者及川来岩泉家睡觉的。但是很不巧，昨天晚上及川把岩泉的那份炸豆腐吃掉了。想想都是高三生了自己在家住一晚也没什么大不了的……于是作为惩罚岩泉利索的把及川赶出了家。

尽管及川一直强调自己不是故意的，但是将心比心，岩泉上次因为实在太饿吃掉了及川的牛奶面包的时候，对方可是盛大的闹了一场别扭最后以岩泉请了一周的牛奶面包收场。

岩泉忍不住要为自己的仁慈鼓掌。

 

只可惜世事难料。

就这一晚让及川自己一个人在家住，又偏偏这一晚出了个大乱子。

 

 

岩泉略带粗暴地用备用钥匙进入及川家的时候首先大喊了一声及川。

但是该说是意料之外还是意料之内，这一声呼喊无人应答。接着他急急忙忙的向卧室奔去，路过厨房的时候却察觉到了异样。半信半疑的提防着走进去，接下来看到的光景让他此生难忘。

 

一只狗，正趴在及川家的冰箱前，吃着牛奶面包。

 

及川家没有养狗。

 

“啊！你这孩子怎么可以偷吃别人家的东西？！”

岩泉半是焦急半是无奈，冲过去把狗拉在怀里准备拖着它先离开——想要抱起这个他叫不上品种的大型犬实在是有点困难。

 

刚才电话里可疑的狗叫大概就是这个家伙发出来的，那它会不会和及川突然的电话有关系？难道及川被它吃……？

不不不怎么想都不可能吧。

 

飞快地给自己的发想印上不可能的标签，岩泉准备拖着这只有犯罪嫌疑的狗先上楼去及川的房间查看一下究竟发生了什么事。

如果是及川的恶作剧的话，岩泉保证及川绝对没命看到今天的太阳了。

 

在岩泉自顾自拖着挣扎的狗上楼进入及川的房间之后，他这才透过窗发现太阳已经升起来了。窗帘半开着，晨曦的光线投映在榻榻米上照亮了整个室内。和式的房间有些凌乱，地上散落了一些没看完的书和运动外套，书柜里堆满了排球月刊和JUMP，手机安定的躺在枕头边上，屏幕还亮着，通话人显示为“小岩”。

一切都一如既往，除了房间的主人已经消失了。岩泉摸了摸被子，还能感受到一点温暖的气息。

这是什么情况，及川彻终于被他的外星同胞接走了吗？还是说被绑架了拿去做活体实验？

 

总之，先报警。

 

这样想着岩泉准备从衣服里拿出手机，接着他才意识到自己出来的太过匆忙什么都没有带在身上。

更何况他甚至连挂断电话这件事都忘了。

稍稍对自己的无谋叹了口气，岩泉冷静的想了想，用及川的手机的话似乎又会破坏现场……果然这里还是应该先带着狗回一趟家吗。

 

就在这时从刚才起就一直不安分的大型犬突然挣脱了岩泉的怀抱，一口把手机叼了起来。

 

“喂！不可以乱动这个房间的东西！”

 

岩泉伸手想要阻止，却被那只狗一个闪身躲过冲下了楼。岩泉连忙跟上，发现狗在下楼后又是窜进了厨房，将手机扔到牛奶面包旁边，大叫了起来。

 

“……哈……你饿的话也不能乱动手机啊？”

岩泉揉了揉眉心，认命一般把狗抱在怀里。

“乖，汪汪——不知道你叫什么名字，姑且就这样称呼你了，别介意。”

 

汪汪先是露出了对岩泉的抚摸很享受的表情，接着突然甩了甩头，又是挣扎了起来。

 

“汪！汪！”

 

“啊……所以说要乖！……嗯？”

等等，这只狗……总觉得，有点眼熟。

 

“汪！汪汪！！”

仿佛看出了岩泉心中所想，汪汪一面用鼻子拱了拱手机，一面又指了指牛奶面包。最后着急的转了一个圈，然后用爪子蘸上牛奶面包的夹心开始在地上乱画。

岩泉看着那只狗的动作，渐渐的出了一身冷汗。他杵在原地，张了张口不知道要如何反应。最后他盯着狗的眼睛，咽了一口口水。

 

“你是……及川？”

 

岩泉从来没想到会在一只狗的身上看到如此复杂的表情。

他僵硬的被狗——或者说是及川按在地上，眼神忍不住再一次聚焦到地上的那个字。

 

我。

 

他知道一只狗是无论如何也写不出来这个字的。

 

——

TBC的坑  
因为没写完所以只补档一个1吧


End file.
